


Скандинавский стиль

by Ereshkigall, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigall/pseuds/Ereshkigall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Достаточно суровый, но при этом гармоничный, сдержанный и наполненный светом. Строится на сочетании белого фона с темным подтоном и цветными акцентами. Его визитной карточкой является отсутствие излишеств, тщательная продуманность и естественность.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Скандинавский стиль

Нил неуловимо походил на каждого встреченного нами местного — на квинтэссенцию лучшего в каждом из них. Стоило ему закрыть рот, как он превращался в эталонного скандинава, ходячую рекламу норвежского тиндера, переодетого и стриженного викинга, разве что без бороды. Сливался с местностью — серый, зеленый, бледный, светлый, блеклый, не лишенный некоторого обаяния, но слишком повторяющий каждую линию пейзажа. Впрочем, для меня иллюзию разрушал узнаваемый британский акцент, столь отличающийся от привычного американского или здешнего, северного говора, а окружающие — всё равно цеплялись взглядом: за то, что совсем рядом с Нилом входило с городом в диссонанс. Да, тут были целые районы цветных, но вот дорогих деловых костюмов они обычно не носили. А те, кто носил, не покидали салоны роскошных автомобилей.

Я — бельмо на глазу, живое напоминание об иммиграционной политике их родины и самых страшных территориальных конфликтах Ближнего Востока, даром что ношу бороду. Ничего принципиально нового, ничего приятного.

Когда ненавязчивое, но непрерывное внимание случайных прохожих стало совсем невыносимым, я под вежливым предлогом свернул прогулку, и мы вернулись в отель. Нил задержался на первом этаже, заказывая ужин и продлевая бронь, а я воспользовался паузой и ускользнул наверх, чтобы подумать в одиночестве.

Не о плане — в этой зоне всё, что нам оставалось неизвестным, Нил должен был закрыть завтрашним визитом во Freeport в качестве клиента — а о самом Ниле. Он примчался из Индии в Лондон первым же рейсом, в Осло мы прилетели уже вместе, он самостоятельно и, видимо, на свои деньги снял отличный номер в самом центре города, удобную точку для работы, сходу согласился на маскарад в аэропорту… и при этом ни разу не отреагировал ни на пароль, ни на секретный жест. Его мотивация оставалась непрозрачной, даже на вскользь оброненную фамилию «Кросби» он отреагировал вяло, будто слышал её где-то, но не находился в сколь-нибудь тесном знакомстве с престарелым сэром (а эта версия бы многое объяснила).

«Чтобы оценить объективно, удали себя из контекста» посоветовало подсознание, когда я зашел в номер и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Отражению досталась ироничная усмешка.

«Ну не ухаживает же он за мной, в самом деле» — в зеркале сверкнули зубы, настолько эта мысль казалась абсурдной — «Не после одной быстрой ночи в Мумбаи».

«А вот обхаживает — очень даже может быть» это проснулась самая скептичная часть сознания, также известная, как профессиональный внутренний параноик.

«На этом задании вы в одной команде, а потом расходитесь по разные стороны баррикад и начинаете отстаивать интересы разных стран. Помни об этом, агент. Не расслабляйся и наблюдай. Ты не умеешь использовать свою странную привлекательность как оружие, но это лишь твоя собственная проблема и твой особенный недостаток. Не ровняй всех по себе»

Привлекательность… да уж, Нил был чертовски привлекательным. Я не комплексую из-за роста, но мне нравятся мужчины повыше; да и попадать в большую мишень — проще.

Нил поднялся в апартаменты не один — сопровождал тележку с ужином и развлекал досужей беседой симпатичную горничную, отпустив её буквально в дверях и не дав мне даже толком её разглядеть.

— Корея или Япония? — уточнил я, зацепившись за цвет волос и высокий, немного детский голос.

— Кто, Байаана? — улыбнулся Нил, приподнимая тканевую салфетку с хлебной корзины. — Не угадал! Она из Якутии.

— Это что за страна такая? — я забрал из его рук салфетку и разложил у себя на коленях. Подсмотрел, как это делала Кэт в ресторане, и у сэра Майкла было то же самое. Куда удобнее, чем заправлять за ворот, надо сказать. Дополнительная защита и костюма, и обивки диванов.

— Республика Саха, — ответил Нил, расставляя тарелки, как заправский официант, и, поймав мой недоуменный взгляд, уточнил. — Самый большой субъект Российской Федерации, производит нефть, холод, снег и алмазы.

— У Норвегии есть граница с Россией? — карта мира упорно отказывалась всплывать в голове. Впрочем, я работал в основном в субтропиках, меня даже в Европу редко заносило. Кому нужен настолько крайний север…

— Очень маленькая, — Нил наконец-то закончил сервировку и уселся напротив. — И Якутия гораздо дальше, так что никаких нарушителей или шпионов. Гранты на образование, самолёты, рабочие визы, виды на жительство и брачные контракты. Расслабься.

Поужинали молча и быстро, блюда не были замысловатыми — кажется, Нил специально выбрал самое усредненное европейское меню, за что удостоился мысленного «спасибо, а Лютефиск попробую как-нибудь в другой раз». Моя благодарность выразилась в том, что задачу собрать посуду и выкатить тележку в холл я взял на себя, хотя и расстроил этим… Баяну, кажется? Девушка, очевидно, была не против перекинуться ещё парой фраз с симпатичным постояльцем, но ей досталась моя широкая, не очень извиняющаяся улыбка. В конце концов, если Нил собирался соблазнять меня и втираться в доверие, стоило расчистить ему плацдарм. Сам выбери, где и при каких обстоятельствах «попадешься» в ловушку, и тебя не так просто будет поймать или победить. Стратегическое преимущество всегда срабатывало в бою, почему не могло сработать здесь?

Впрочем, когда я вернулся в номер, предвкушая оборону от опаляющих взглядов напарника и его полурасстегнутой рубашки, меня встретили пустота и разочарование — Нил уже скрылся в душе.  
Шумела вода.

Летом на севере темнеет медленно. Солнце уже нырнуло за линию горизонта, а сумерки всё никак не хотели сгущаться, и даже низкая облачность не помогала ночи окончательно вступить в свои права там, за окном. В доме у неё были ещё помехи, кроме электрического освещения — кажется, белые стены здесь были не данью моде, а жизненной необходимостью отражать максимум света. Но тогда почему скандинавы ставили синюю, тусклую мебель и оформляли дверные проёмы темным деревом? Красиво, но всё равно загадка.

Пол не скрипел под моими ногами, ковролин заглушал звуки. Я мог бы, как Нил чуть ранее, тоже накинуть банный халат и прошаркать с шумом и грохотом, обозначая своё присутствие, но хотелось быть наготове — более подготовленным, чем оппонент. Дверь приоткрылась бесшумно, в полумраке второй комнаты белела огромная кровать (как я и подозревал, единственная в номере), но более ничего. На её краю, занимая поразительно мало места для человека его роста, калачиком свернулся Нил. Это выглядело неопасно и одновременно дико подозрительно — в этом отеле было полно люксов с двумя кроватями, зачем он бронировал одну? Какая-то сомнительная конспирация, если он делал это на публику, и совсем неочевидные и несмелые жесты — если для меня.

Можно было развернуться и уйти на диван, в гостиную, но её огромные окна и тонкие шторы обеспечивали слишком хорошую видимость. В который раз мысленно прокляв заковыристый скандинавский стиль, я зашел в комнату, не давая себе одуматься. Нил продолжал спать — или делать вид, что спит — пока я складывал вещи в шкаф, убирал в тумбочку нож и маскировал пистолет книгой-буклетом, которую взял на стойке. Одеяло гостеприимно распахнуло мне свои благоухающие объятия, и вроде бы после долгого напряженного дня не стоило и желать большего. Спокойный, глубокий сон на ложе, которое вместило бы и пятерых неприхотливых агентов. Закрыть глаза, вытянуться, расслабить мышцы и провалиться — простой, совершенно невыполнимый план.

На присутствие человека рядом не намекало почти ничего и, пожалуй, это напрягало.

В тишине удалось различить дыхание — слишком тихое и неглубокое для спящего. Я усмехнулся про себя, развернулся к центру кровати, будто бы ворочаясь, и уставился на Нила, подперев щеку кулаком. Затылок и линия плеч не сказали мне примерно ничего, поза была расслабленной, а я лишь посмеялся про себя.

«Чего ты ждал? Что он будет лежать тут в кружевном белье и розой в зубах? Или, ещё наивнее, что эта наигранная усталость загонит его в сон и сделает абсолютно беззащитным перед тобой? Брось, он тогда вырубился только потому, что ты его трахнул» — последняя мысль отозвалась волной напряжения в паху. В конце концов, тренированному организму сегодняшняя нагрузка не была хоть сколько-то затруднительной, и тело подсказывало, что вполне способно ещё… двигаться. Оставался другой вопрос — заслуживает ли человек, который раздвинул перед тобой ноги по первому даже не слову — прикосновению — доверия настолько, чтобы засыпать раньше него в одной кровати, когда вы оба вооружены?

Всего лишь символический жест. Вы доверяете друг другу спины в бою, но не можете обнажить ту сторону натуры, которая не связана с работой, даже если делите одну постель, будучи буквально голыми.

«Кто же ты такой, Нил, и чего тебе нужно от меня?»

Мы лежали молча, он — затылком ощущая мой пристальный взгляд и постепенно напрягаясь всё сильнее, я — с ленивым любопытством ожидая каких-то действий. Задавать вопрос вслух и разрушать вежливую тишину первым не хотелось, а другая тема для беседы как-то не находила себя сама.

Неловкая пауза надоела мне достаточно быстро, и я потянулся к нему, чтобы «разбудить», потормошив за плечо, и попросить свалить в соседнюю комнату — да, не очень вежливо, зато безопасно и разряжает идиотское напряжение — но на прикосновение Нил отреагировал как-то странно: сдвинул одеяло к груди и пополз на меня спиной, пока не оказался прямо под локтем, а там замер. Мне оставалось только с усмешкой выдохнуть:

— Ты любитель спать в обнимочку? — и осечься, разглядев под светлой челкой озорной, но быстро спрятавшийся взгляд. — Окей, как скажешь.

Подтянуть тело Нила поближе оказалось непростой задачей, поэтому оставалось только самому придвинуться и накрыть его рукой, приобнимая. Нил пошевелил плечом и замер. Одеяло сползло немного ниже, обнажая шею и линию ключицы, комкаясь под моим локтем и мешая касаться его кожи. Кажется, он действительно собирался так спать. Умно, ведь решает проблему с определением чужого местоположения для обеих сторон — стоит кому-то пошевелиться, и второй проснётся. Только вот моя физиология оценила другой аспект нашей позы: например, то, как от волос Нила тянуло ароматом шампуня и здорового молодого мужчины. И ещё — какой он оказался худой и неширокий, несмотря на рост. И как удачно вытянул свои бесконечные ноги, не наглея, не переплетая с моими, но аккуратно задевая мои пальцы своими лодыжками. Я дышал им, касался его и злился. Вот так подавать себя, при этом ни словом, ни жестом, не уточнив своё желание, было попросту возмутительно.

Впрочем, на себя я злился сильнее — на то, что повелся, с каждой секундой терял самообладание, и при этом в своих же собственных глазах выглядел каким-то помешанным. Но и отступать не хотелось.

Оставалось немного изменить правила этой странной игры и попробовать выиграть.

Глаза всё равно малодушно закрылись за секунду до того, как я коснулся его шеи губами, но возражений не последовало. Как и подбадриваний. Кто-то явно вознамерился изображать резиновую куклу, но меня это не устраивало. У меня были все карты на руках, и я уже нацелился его растормошить.

Но пока этот молчаливый манифест давал мне свободу действий. Я не собирался стесняться и не стеснялся — прижался пахом к его пояснице, обозначая намерения уже совсем недвусмысленно, и занялся исследованием его плеч — языком, и груди — рукой, решительно сдвигая одеяло ещё ниже. Ткнуться носом в щеку, прикусить мочку уха, а потом острый край квадратной челюсти. Зацепить большим пальцем сосок, средним — второй, обвести их, прижать подушечкой, поддеть ногтем. Воспоминания о том, как всё случилось в первый раз — сумбурно, быстро, почти полностью одетыми и с какой-то животной страстью — подталкивали к тому, чтобы в этот раз никуда не торопиться.

У меня было время неторопливо его изучать, и надо сказать, этот процесс приносил много тактильного удовольствия нам обоим; как минимум мне, но и Нил расслабился, теперь — по-настоящему, хотя и продолжал прятать взгляд, молчал и лишь изредка улыбался уголком губ. Они манили, эти губы, но я вёл свою игру и проигнорировал их, при этом уделив достаточно внимания каждой черте лица — подбородку достался почти укус, лбу — поцелуй, слишком влажный для отеческого, скулам и глазам — короткие, невесомые прикосновения.

«Скажу ему, что его лицо так же хорошо на вид, как и на вкус. Потом».

Ложбинка живота и сухой пресс под рукой ощущались как неведомый музыкальный инструмент, дикая смесь из калимбы, фортепиано и барабана. Сдвинув кисть чуть ниже, я задел ребром ладони головку его члена, уже влажную и упругую. Это было рановато, но можно было и воспользоваться шансом: добраться до чужого паха, поиграться с мошонкой, огладить ствол, попутно оценивая размер и твёрдость, и сдвинуть руку ниже, к бёдрам.

К чести Нила, он сохранил молчание, только глазами сверкнул и чуть раздвинул ноги, позволяя моим пальцам продвинуться ещё дальше. Я подарил отпечаток своей улыбки его плечу — шея манила, но не хватало только исцарапать его бородой перед завтрашним дефиле или ненароком оставить синяк — и аккуратно прикусил его бицепс.

— Ты меня собираешься трахнуть или съесть? — наконец-то поинтересовались сверху. Оставленный в ответ засос на плече должен был обозначить намерения, но я не постеснялся уточнить и вслух:  
— Зависит от тебя.

Нил хмыкнул и отвел взгляд, мол, решайте сами, мы люди подневольные. Зато хотя бы занялся чем-то полезным — потянулся свободной рукой к своей тумбочке. Ему пришлось ради этого почти выпутаться из моих объятий, но лопатки были мне тоже по-своему интересны. И ещё…

— Ну эй, — Нил аж выгнулся, когда я почесался подбородком — и бородой — где-то между восьмым и девятым его ребром, там, где со стороны бока уже начиналась талия. — Лучше вот что возьми.

Лента презервативов прошла вдоль меня по касательной, а тюбик смазки я перехватил уже в воздухе. Постучал им по нахальной чужой заднице, но Нил не стал переворачиваться на живот, наоборот: вернулся, потерся ложбинкой между ягодиц о мой член — мы с членом были несказанно этому рады на бытовом уровне, и только желание подмять Нила под себя и втрахать в эту огромную кровать недовольно скрипнуло внутри. С другой стороны — Нил уже включился в процесс, основная победа была за мной.

— Подставь ладонь, — вот и здесь послушался он беспрекословно, и я выдавил ему немного смазки на пальцы. — Начинай сам, — Нил вздернул колено вверх, упираясь пяткой для устойчивости, и потянулся к себе, сгибаясь, немного пачкая свои же яйца, но донеся основную массу до пункта назначения. Мне оставалось найти презервативы за собой, распечатать и одеться, а потом развернуться обратно к Нилу и помочь ему с другой стороны.

Нил хотел было убрать руку, когда почувствовал моё прикосновение сзади, но я не дал ему это сделать. Мы почти переплели пальцы, помогая друг другу проталкиваться всё глубже. Он вёл и задавал направление — я, стараясь быть предельно нежным и аккуратным, добавлял глубины и давления, медленно, но настойчиво. Наконец мы оба поймали ритм, и дальше Нил только насаживался на мои пальцы и немного направлял мою руку. Мы оба дышали очень шумно, я заметил это первым и усмехнулся ему в плечо, на что Нил повернулся и наконец-то просяще приоткрыл рот. Чтобы поцеловать его, пришлось достать из него пальцы, вцепиться ими в его бедро и чуть развернуть на себя, но я проделал всё это немедля; Нил впился в меня так, будто был вампиром или дементором, и собирался высосать кровь, силу и душу.

— Твой рот, — сказал я, когда меня наконец-то выпустили из плена. — Его надо использовать.  
— Завтра вечером, обязательно, — выдохнул Нил и сверкнул глазами. — Твой член. Его надо использовать.

Мне казалось, что он всё ещё недостаточно растянут, но такое наглое приглашение было глупо игнорировать. Я перехватил его ногу под коленом, раскрывая, и коснулся головкой входа: Нил вернулся рукой вниз и помог, снова направляя меня. Это было упоительно приятно и невероятно правильно, именно поэтому в тот момент, когда мой член почти целиком был у него внутри, я не удержался:  
— Так и будем спать.

— Да… что?! — возмущению в голосе не было предела. Я замер, притворяясь серьёзным, и Нил заёрзал, видимо, ожидая, что сейчас всё придётся делать самому. Даже подался назад, но я остановил его и двинулся сам, успокаивая и покачивая его равномерными, глубокими толчками. Нил выдохнул сначала недовольно, показывая, насколько не оценил шутку, затем коротко и резко, будто от боли, а потом застонал в голос. Я уткнулся лицом ему куда-то в спину, собрал губами влагу пота, скопившуюся за время нашей нехитрой возни, и поцеловал каждый выступающий позвонок. Нил совсем убрал руку и, наверное, ласкал себя, но я уже ничего не видел, просто впитывал его — движения и стоны, запах и тепло, мягкость кожи, твердость костей. А потом всё слилось в одну плавную, захлестывающую волну наслаждения.

Я успел только нарушить своё обещание — выйти из Нила, когда оргазм схлынул. Прижать к себе, на этот раз — цепко и по-настоящему. Пожелать спокойной ночи и глубокого сна — примерно такого, который почти сразу накрыл меня.

Мне снилось, что Нил нежно гладит подушечками пальцев кисть моей руки, но ни этого — ни того, как он всю ночь невидяще разглядывает темноту перед собой — я уже не видел.


End file.
